


Ou comment se faire accepter dans sa belle-famille

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [8]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Et puis c'est niais, F/M, Judy trouve ça chou, Nick tente de gérer des enfants
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Nick passait son premier Noël chez les Hopps. Et il découvrait l'énergie des enfants, la gentillesse des parents - et sa carotte préférée chez elle.





	Ou comment se faire accepter dans sa belle-famille

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 8 de ce calendrier !  
> Je vous avoue que j'ai écris ça avec un niveau de fatigue assez élevé (et il me reste du boulot donc envoyez moi du courage), donc j'espère que ce sera bon malgré tout (surtout pour Neuronyak, qui m'a proposé ce super ship <3)  
> C'est la première fois que j'écris sur du Wildehopps (qui est pourtant l'une de mes QPR ultimes), j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Eh Nick tu viens faire de la luge avec nous ?  
\- Allez dis oui s'il te plait !  
\- Oui s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait !  
Entouré de petits lapins qui sautaient dans tous les sens autour de lui, Nick souriait et tentait de contenir ses petites créatures débordant beaucoup trop d'énergie pour lui.  
\- Okay les mini-carottes, calmez-vous, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire... Demandez à votre mère si on a le temps d'aller faire un tour avant de manger, et si elle est d'accord, je vous emmène.  
Les enfants sortirent en trombe du salon, bien décidé·e·s à aller s'amuser dans la neige, et le renard s'autorisa un soupir soulagé, profitant des quelques secondes de calme.  
\- Tu t'en sors bien, dis-moi.  
Nick releva la tête et sourit à Judy, qui le fixait depuis l'encadrement de la porte, l'air amusé.  
\- Écoute, je commence à avoir de l'expérience dans la gestion des lagomorphes, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire taquin en s'approchant d'elle. Ça a été les courses de Noël ?  
\- J'avais oublié à quel point ça faisait angoisser mon père, mais oui ça a été, sourit la lapine en ôtant ses vêtements encore couverts de neige. D'ailleurs il m'a parlé de toi.  
\- Ah oui ? s'étonna Nick en s'installant sur le canapé à côté de la policière. Pitié dis-moi qu'il ne t'a pas encore demandé si je voulais autre chose que des carottes, je te promets que ça me convient parfaitement.  
\- Rassure-toi, ça je pense qu'il l'a bien compris, sourit Judy en s'installant contre le renard. Non, il m'a juste dit que j'avais trouvé le meilleur partenaire possible.  
\- Ah non, là il devait parler de moi, se contenta de répondre Nick en serrant doucement la lapine contre lui, le cœur léger.


End file.
